When life was almost happy
by Tea Frost
Summary: After Clive has been adopted by Constance, he finds himself entering a new school. While there, he makes new friends, and meets a very special girl, named Melina Whistler... I do not own PL
1. Meet Melina

I sighed, and looked around.

It was the first day of school, and I was… A bit nervous. I didn't normally have friends… I just had puzzles.

But ever since Constance adopted me, I thought a lot about change. How much my life would change, was the biggest to face.

Would I make friends this year?

Who knew?

Walking inside, I could tell there were some other children that were nervous as well. I looked down, so as to not make eye contact with any of them.

The bell rang and everyone ran to their lines. I checked the paper in my hand.

Class 12B. Right.

And so, I made my way to my new classroom.

(P)(L)

"Welcome to 3rd grade, class! I'm your teacher, Mrs. Blacklock! I hope we'll all get to know each other very well!"

I tapped my desk, slightly impatient for class.

"Let's start introducing ourselves, shall we?" Mrs. Blacklock said cheerfully, "Now, I want you to tell the class your name, what your favorite color is, and what you like to do!" she pointed to a young boy, "You can start, dearie."

The boy looked up, nodded, and stood.

He wasn't very tall, but not small either. He had black hair, and glinting brown eyes. He wore a maroon shirt, and dark blue shorts, with long blue socks. Around his wrist, was an orange wristband.

"My name's Cliff. Cliff Tate. Umm… My favorite color is orange… And I like to talk to my friends…"

Quickly, he sat down, and the girl behind him stood up, smiling ecstatically. She was a rather small girl, with light brown hair, and warm shining brown eyes. She wore a red shirt, and red skirt, and her hair was put up in a ponytail.

"I'm Sally Fennel, and my favorite color's red! I really, reeeaaallly like having sleepovers with my friends!"

I rolled my eyes. This one was going to be crazy, for sure.

Next, another boy stood up, and gave an arrogant grin. He was tall, with blonde hair, and brown eyes that looked too dark to be brown. He wore a white shirt, with a brown vest over it, and beige pants.

"My name's Harold Koriet (pronounced: Core-ee-et, by the way). My favorite color is brown, and I-"he paused, "Like money."

Mrs. Blacklock blinked.

He nodded and sat down.

I knew from the start that I wouldn't like him. He reminded me too much of Bill Hawks.

A timid girl sat up from behind him.

She had blonde hair, and it was tied in ponytails. Her eyes were dark, and lowered, giving her a modest beauty. She wore a yellow dress, and a short, long sleeved sweater, that was a pretty light pink.

"M-my name's Melina Whistler…" she said quietly, "My favorite color is green, and… I like to sing, and I like music."

Mrs. Blacklock looked stunned.

"The daughter of Oswald Whistler?"

Melina nodded.

Mrs. Blacklock gave her a warm smile.

"I simply adore your father's music! And his operas..!"

Melina gave a timid smile.

"Thank you."

She sat down, and I stood, but kept my eyes on her.

"My name's Clive Dove. I like the color blue, and I love solving, and making, puzzles."

At the word 'puzzles' Melina's head shot up and her eyes met mine.

I gave her a slight smile.

And she smiled back.

I sat down, and the introductions continued, but I was oblivious to them all.

(P)(L)

Yay! Okay, so here's the thing; I really like to try and experiment Clive with different characters. I don't care about age. In Fanfiction, you can do lots of things, right? C'mon, there's Luke and Layton yaoi (don't know if that's how you spell it) and they're years apart! So… why not? Just… Not Flora and Clive. There's too much of that. Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!

~Anthea Triton~


	2. Friendship Over Some Puzzles

A/N: Yay! Some people liked my story! Well, here is chapter 2, and I hope you enjoy!

It was recess, and I was alone. Like always.

I looked at the puzzle in my hand. I was completely stumped. Who knew Constance would have such a puzzle up her sleeve?

"The answer's four."

I whirled around, and saw Melina behind me. She gave me a shy smile.

"Sorry…"

I looked at the puzzle, then back to her.

"How do you know that?"

She sat next to me, and gently took the puzzle from my hands.

"You see, all you have to do, is divide 3. Obviously, you won't be able to get anything but four. You must have been thinking too hard. Sometimes, puzzles like these can have very simple answers."

My eyes widened. "I see now!" I cried triumphantly, and gave her a grin, "Thanks!"

She blushed and looked down, "It's nothing really. My friend Janice gave me a similar puzzle once."

I nodded, and turned back to the puzzle, scribbling down the answer.

"I'm sorry about whatever happened to your parents…"

I froze. Then I looked up at her.

"How did you..?

She looked down at her hands on her lap.

"I, um… Miss Dove is good friends with my father. She… She never married. And if she did, then she never had children. You're her so-called-son. Like I said, she had no children. So you must be adopted…"

I stared at her and she fidgeted.

"Sorry, I never meant to go under your skin…"

I shook my head and smiled emotionlessly.

"That's okay. You were spot on anyway. And thank you."

She blinked, but looked down again.

The silence between us was unbearable, so I sighed, and said:

"Would you like to try a puzzle I made up yesterday?"

She smiled and nodded eagerly,

"Yes, please!"

(P)(L)

"Alright children! Remember, as this was the first day of school, you don't have homework today. But be prepared for tomorrow!"

"Yes Mrs. Blacklock!" the class said in unison.

The class went in their line, and Melina walked behind me. She gave me a grin of triumph.

"Twenty-nine!" she said proudly.

I laughed, "How _do_ you do it, 'Lina?"

She grinned, "You know how! You purposely made it easy!"

I smirked, but saw a young lady nearby. She looked very much like Melina, so I presumed it was her mother. Melina looked to where I was looking and sighed.

"Father's on a concert trip again."

I blinked at her.

"How can you tell?

Melina scrunched up her nose.

"I can tell whenever Aunt Imogene comes by to pick me up. I really wish Uncle Albert would come by more often. Aunt Imogene's cooking is terrible."

I tilted my head.

"That's your aunt? I thought it was your mother."

Melina looked away.

"My mum died giving birth to me."

I blinked again and touched her arm.

"I'm sorry…"

Melina gave me a brave smile.

"That's okay. She's not in pain anymore."

I looked down and nodded.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Clive!" she said, her cheery mood back. I smiled at her half-heartedly.

"See you tomorrow, 'Lina."

She ran towards her aunt, and gave me a final wave.

I smiled and walked back down the road, making my way towards Dove Manor. If anything, Constance would start asking me questions the moment I set foot on the first step.

And there's chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it! I think it's long… I can never tell, though. Well, thanks for reading and reviewing!

Peace off and Peace out!

~Anthea Triton~


	3. Tragic Memories

"Clive, darling! How was school? And lunch? Did you make any friends? Were you nice? Was the teacher nice? Do you have any homework?"

I laughed, and hugged my adopted mother.

"Hello Constance. School was pretty good. My lunch was tasty. I'd say my manners were well. Mrs. Blacklock is very kind. I don't have any homework. And yes, I made a friend."

Constance smiled and ushered me to the couch to the large living room.

"Who are they?" she asked eagerly.

I tapped my chin,

"Her name's Melina Whistler. She's really kind, and can make very good puzzles! She's really clever too. She says your friends with her dad."

Constance smiled again.

"Ah yes, Oswald Whistler. I suppose I should've known he would enter Melina in the finest school money can buy. Bernadette would have wanted that."

I tilted my head.

"Bernadette?"

Constance nodded and sighed.

"Yes, Oswald's wife. The poor dear died, after she had Melina. She only had a few hours."

_Flashback:_

"It's all going to be okay, love… Just hold on to my hand…"

Constance bit her lip, as she saw the man hover over his wife on the hospital bed.

"Oswald, I don't think she'll-"

"She will," he said sharply, "She has to."

Constance stayed silent, not knowing what to say.

"Oswald…"

Bernadette opened her eyes weakly. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness."

"I'm not going to make it."

He froze, and complete horror took his face.

"No! No, you are! She'll need a mother!"

Bernadette gave a weak smile.

"A little girl? You're going to raise a little girl?"

"_WE, _Dettie! _We're_ going to raise a little girl!" He cried.

She placed her hand over his, which was already clutching her other, as if it would keep her there.

"No, Oswald. I can't."

Grief and despair mixed in his eyes. He clutched her hand tighter, not ever wanting to let his beloved go.

"But-!"

"Melina."

"Wh-what…?" he said, a bit taken aback.

"Her name… Her name will be Melina…" she smiled weakly, "Yes, Melina Whistler. It has a nice ring to it."

Constance turned away, but they still continued. She couldn't bear to watch.

"You'll take good care of her, won't you Oswald?"

"B-but-"

"Please say you will."

Oswald hesitated, until he nodded slowly, and said quietly,

"… I will... "

Bernadette's hands were slowly placed back to her sides.

"I'm so happy to hear it…"

"But… Dettie… You… How will she go on, without a mother…?"

Bernadette sighed softly, "She'll still have her father… Her… Wonderful, wonderful… Father…"

She let out a weak yawn, and her eyelids lowered.

"Don't speak anymore, love. Stop. You need to rest."

And by the next hour, Bernadette Whistler, was dead.

The only noises that was heard, was Constance and Oswald's sobs, and Melina's wails.

_End of Flashback_


	4. Justice Needed

A/M: Hey hey hey! I'm going to start replying to my reviews, so here goes!

Abitat Eco: Hey! I'm sorry I almost made you cry. I had to stop typing for a bit cuz I was going to make myself cry! I'm guessing there are going to be more crying scenes like that, so brace yourself! Thank for the compliments, and thanks for the review! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

lilyb12: I'm sorry! Don't cry! Hey, hey! Don't cry! *pats your back* Bernadette died with the safe thought that her daughter's gonna be okay. She died happy! Just… DON'T CRY! NEITHER OF YOU!

Okay…

Well, I'm going to tell you guys something. There is this incredible author. One of the epic ones, like you guys. Her pen name is SyberiaWinx. She is starting this really epic fic, called _Fatal Fanfiction._ I really suggest you read it and review! It's pretty epic. And seriously cool. Just like your stories. It doesn't seem fair that her story isn't really getting many reviews so far, so I just wanna help around. But hey, if you guys need help, just pm me! I'm here to spread the peace, with the help of other authors! :D

ANYWAY! Here's chapter four! I'll stop babbling now, so you can read! :D ENJOY!

I felt a tear slip from my eye, and I quickly wiped it away. Constance was crying now.

"The poor girl never even knew the great person that her mother was!"

She turned to me, and I hugged her.

"Clive, be thankful you knew your parents."

"I am, Constance. I am."

She smiled and pulled away, sniffling. She took out her handkerchief, and wiped her nose, rising from her seat.

"I'd best get the food ready.

"But-" I started. Constance smiled, and gave me a loving pat on the head.

"Clive, you know I wouldn't let anyone else cook for you but me."

I smiled slightly.

"Thank you Constance."

She smiled, and scurried from the room, plans for lunch already whirring in her head.

I sighed.

"Poor Melina," I said quietly, as I felt myself lowering back to the couch.

Sure, both my parents had died in the explosion. But I knew them before that happened. I had spoken to them before the explosion. I had laughed, and seen them. I had played, and listened with them. Melina had never even seen what her mother looked like. She had never even known her.

I still remembered my mother's face.

I smiled sadly to myself, as I remembered it.

She had had shining brown eyes, that would shine even brighter when she smiled. Her face was framed with pretty sandy brown hair, which I inherited. Her skin was tanned, and her smile was warm. Sometimes, I could still hear her laugh in my dreams. Sometimes, I could still feel her hand tenderly stroking my cheek, but I would open my eyes, and find Constance. My mother had been a bit tall, and would always throw me up in the air, and catch me.

My fists clenched when I remembered Bill Hawks stumbling out of the rubble.

It wasn't fair!

I punched a pillow that was next to me angrily.

Why did he survive and not my parents?

I punched it again, harder.

He didn't deserve to live!

Harder.

I was lucky that man with the top hat had saved me though. I could have died as well…

But it didn't make it fair!

I kicked the table furiously.

Unable to contain my anger any longer, I unleashed it on any furniture that my eyes landed on.

"Master Clive, what-"

The maid that had walked in stopped.

I whirled around.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I snarled ferociously.

She gasped and stepped back. Fear was visible in her eyes, and I could see it through the blinding anger. I blinked and began to pant.

"I-I'm sorry…"

She stepped back again. Obviously my apology wasn't doing anything.

"P-please don't tell Constance! Please!" I pleaded. I reached out to her, and she hesitated. The, she suddenly came forward, and hugged me. Confused, I let out a, "Wha-?"

"I'm sorry, Master Clive. It's Mayor Hawks, isn't it?"

I sobbed into her shoulder, and nodded.

"_IT'S NOT FAIR!"_

A/N: So there is the chapter! Please don't cry. I DON'T WANT CRYING REVIERS!D: Well, I hope you like it! I'll be posting another chapter soon. Not today, silly. Tomorrow, probably. Well, have a good day! The week. Then month. Just keep having the good.

Peace off and Peace out!

~Anthea Triton~


	5. My Lunch!

A/N: *jumps out from the corner* HAH! You thought I wasn't going to update, didn't you? You did, didn't you?

Of course you did. *sticks out tongue*

But this chapter is going to lighten the mood, okay? My last two were too sad. But anyway, let's start answering reviews!

lilyb12: Well, thank your sister! I'm soorrrrryyy! I don't want you or anyone to cry! Or do I…? *evil laugh*

The Mocking J: *stares with wide eyes* You can do it… Keep in the tears. C'MON! YOU CAN DO THIS!

Ahem.

I like how you think they're cute together! Cuz I think so too! Yes, there will be lots of fluff between them. But, we're going to have some tragedy thrown here in there. *evil laugh again* Yes, I think we all can agree that Bill Hawks needs to die a brutal death. Very. Brutal.

Abitat Eco: Awww thanks so much for the compliments! Did I really do that well…? *glomps you* You're so sweet! I'm afraid my friend's story has been taken down. I'm quite angry about it. But thanks for saying you would! Can't wait for your next chapter!

Well, there we are! Let's start with the chapter now, shall we? Yes, I think we shall!

"Good morning, Clive."

I looked up, and saw Melina smiling at me, her backpack slung over her shoulder. Seeing her smile made me instantly forget my foul mood. I guess friends do that.

"Oh, good morning, 'Lina. How are you?"

She sighed, "I'm better. Unfortunately, I… Became a bit sick after dinner. But I'm much better, thank you."

I couldn't help but laugh. She sat next to me on the playground bench.

"The more you have it, the less you see. What is it?"

I smiled.

"Really, 'Lina. A puzzle already? Very well, but you realize, this isn't pre-school. It's darkness."

She sighed.

"I was sure I had you!"

I laughed and shook my head, 'Not likely."

She rolled her eyes, "You're ever so modest, Clive."

I laughed again. Suddenly, the bell rang, its shrill call echoing around the playground. I immediately jumped up, and we both ran toward our classroom.

"All about, but cannot be seen,

Can be captured, cannot be held,  
No throat, but can be heard." I panted, once we entered through the door way.

She smiled, "The wind."

I sighed, "You know, you're not so bad yourself."

She laughed, and we headed toward our desks.

"Good morning, class!" Mrs. Blacklock said cheerfully.

I rolled my eyes. As much as I liked the teacher, she was far too cheerful. As if it was forced.

"Good morning, Mrs. Blacklock!" Sally called out, jumping up and down in her desk.

_Please. Please, someone give this girl a straitjacket._

I felt sorry for Melina. Sally sat right next to her.

Mrs. Blacklock laughed, "I see you're in a good mood this morning, Sally!"

She nodded ecstatically.

"Well," Mrs. Blacklock said at last,

"Time to begin class!"

(P)(L)

_BRIIIING!_

"At last," I breathed, "These classes are far too petty for me."

"Oh yes, oh so modest."

I looked up to stare at Melina's dark eyes, twinkling with amusement. I scoffed playfully, and placed a hand on my chest.

'Moi? Oh, Melina, you're ever so kind!"

We laughed and I picked up my lunch box, as we made our way to the door.

Outside, we headed toward our shady bench from this morning.

But there was an unexpected (and unwanted) guest there before us.

"Ah, Melina. There you are."

There was Harold Koriet, his usual arrogant smile on his face.

Melina looked surprised, "Umm… Were you waiting for me, Harold?"

He chuckled, "Of course!"

My gaze hardened and I stepped forward. Calmly, I said,

"Whatever for?"

Harold raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. Hello Dove. Didn't see you there."

"Well now you do."

Harold frowned, "Well? I need to speak with Melina, alone."

Melina tilted her head, "About what, Harold?"

He smirked at her, "Oh, nevermind. Maybe some other time."

He glared at me, and walked away. I looked toward Melina questioningly. For a third grader, he seemed awfully mature. She shrugged and sat down. "How's Constance?" she asked. (Let me just say, it's weird with a character to have your own name. Just thought I should tell someone. :3)

I smiled, "She's doing great. And what about your dad? Has he come back from his trip yet?"

She nodded, grinning from ear to ear, "Oh yes! I'm glad, because usually he takes days! He said he and I would be able to play on the piano this afternoon!" her eyes suddenly brightened, "Would you like to come, Clive?"

I blinked. To be truthful, I had never had a friend's house to go to.

I looked down, "Well… Maybe tomorrow? We'll have to ask our parent…" I made sure not to say parents, as we only had one.

Melina looked at her lap, not wanting me to see her frown of disappointment. I laughed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I said tomorrow, 'Lina! I'm sure Constance would like me going to a friend's house. I'm not sure about your father. But, I'll tell you what." At this, she looked up, "After school, I can walk you home, unless someone's picking you up."

She shook her head, "No, nobody picks me up on Fridays. "

I smiled, "Great. Then when I walk you home, your dad will answer the door. Then we can ask him. I'll leave, and when I get home, I'll ask Constance! How's that?"

She smiled and clapped her hands, "What a great plan! I can't wait!"

I laughed, and we began to eat our lunches.

"Oh, hello! What do you two have for lunch?"

I groaned inwardly, and looked up. There was Sally Fennel, her bright brown eyes flicking back and forth to Melina and me.

Melina smiled politely, "I have a ham sandwich, milk, and some chocolate." She looked at me, and I sighed.

"Some salad, juice, and a cookie."

Sally smiled, "Those sound delicious! I have some soup, apple juice, and pretzels! Wanna trade?

My mouth watered when she said pretzels. They were my favorite snack. I looked down at my cookie.

"Would you take my cookie for some pretzels?" I asked hopefully. She grinned and plunked down between Melina and I.

"You have yourself a trade!" she said happily, and gave me the packet of pretzels. I gladly took them, and gave her my cookie. She grinned and turned to Melina,

"Whatta 'bout you, Melina?"

Melina blinked. It was odd to hear her name from the hyper girl. But, she smiled and nodded.

"How about… My sandwich for your soup!"

Sally smiled, "Okay!" She picked up her can of soup and handed it to her, while receiving the sandwich. She chomped it hungrily, " 'Is is de'icious!" she exclaimed through a full mouth.

Melina laughed, and I couldn't help but join in. I ate my salad, and quickly finished my orange juice. I slowly got started with my pretzels.

Melina giggled, "I see you like pretzels!" I nodded, my mouth full.

Sally swallowed, then grinned at me, "Really? I hate them! But my mother always packs me them! Tell you what: I'll give them all to you!"

I stared at her, and then suddenly nodded excitedly.

Sally and Melina laughed.

"Um… Could I… Join you all?"

I looked up to see Cliff Tate. I looked at the others, then back to him. I smiled and nodded.

"Sure."

Cliff sighed in relief, and sat down on the soft grass.

"Ah… What do you guys have for lunch?" He asked timidly. Sally smiled at him, "No need to be shy, Cliff! I have a ham sandwich, apple juice, and a cookie!"

Melina and I told him the contents of our lunches (or what was left, in my case) and he smiled.

"Sounds pretty good!" he said, "I have some apple sauce, and leftover spaghetti from last night's dinner. A lot of it too. And I have some grape juice."

We all looked hungrily at his spaghetti. He laughed, "There's enough for everyone!"

We grinned and each took a small portion.

"Mmm, Cliff, this is delicious!" Melina cried, stuffing more in her mouth.

Cliff blushed and shifted his feet, "Thanks. I… I helped my mum make it."

"It's sooo yummy!" Sally exclaimed through a full mouth. I don't think she ever understood the concept of _don't talk with your mouth full._

I nodded, scooping up some more. Soon, all the spaghetti was finished, leaving us four, with satisfied tummies.

"My chocolate for your apple sauce!"

We all looked at Melina and she blushed.

"I… I really prefer apple sauce over chocolate… To be honest…"

Cliff gave a light chuckle, and they exchanged the sweets.

Melina made the apple sauce look delicious. And I couldn't help but…

"Hey! Look over there!"

Everyone's head swiveled to the right. I quickly leaned over and dipped my finger in the apple sauce. I popped my finger in my mouth.

"Mmm…" I couldn't help but let out a sigh of content.

"Clive, what-?" Melina started, until she saw the mark of my finger in her apple sauce.

"Hey!"

Sally and Cliff turned back to me, and laughed. Melina looked at me, annoyed.

"I-I can't believe I fell for that!" she spluttered.

I grinned, "Neither can I!"

"Grrr… Clive Dove!"

I laughed and stood, "Melina Whistler!"

I suddenly snatched the bowl of apple sauce and took three scoops.

"Clive!"

I laughed, but suddenly my eyes widened when Melina tackled me to the ground. "No!" Cliff gasped, and rescued the falling apple sauce in the nick of time.

"Apologize!" she said through giggled.

"Never!" I cried dramatically, and squirmed free, running farther from her.

"Clive Dove, get back here!"

I laughed and looked over my shoulder to see a laughing Melina chasing me.

"Not a chance!"

Soon, I had to eat those words.

"Gotcha!" Melina dived down and grabbed my ankles.

"Woah!" I cried as I fell to the ground.

She wouldn't get off. I'm not saying she was heavy or anything, but it was a bit uncomfortable, and my pride was bruised as well.

"Well?" She insisted.

I sighed, "Fine, fine! I'm sorry!"

She giggled and I giggled as well. We soon burst into laughter, clutching our sides.

Cliff joined us, also laughing, and helped us to our feet. We headed back to where Sally appeared extremely busy. She looked up and suddenly let go of what she holding.

It was the now empty container.

She had eaten the rest of the apple sauce.

She grinned cheekily, "Heheh… Sorry… I couldn't resist…"

Melina sighed.

"Well, someone had to eat it."

(P)(L)

And there you go! Do you realize how much I love your reviews? I had to go to bed earlier, but did I? Nope! Instead, I sneak downstairs and finish this chapter! I told you I'd update today. (Even if it is 1:30 in the morning). So yeah! I quite enjoyed this chapter! It's giving me some ideas for later in the story! Oh but you'll have to give me some time before the next chappy. I wrote all of this in my IPhone before, and I'm up to a part where I haven't continued. So just give me some time, okay? Well, have a good whatever time it is where you are!

Peace off and Peace out!

~Anthea Triton~


	6. Piano Lessons

A/N: OMG OMG! I'M SO SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG WAIT! My other computer totally got busted! So I'm using my father's. ANYWAY! LET'S START ANSWERING REVIEWS!

lilyb12: XD Clive may be a stinker, but he's a cute one! I'm so sorry for the long wait! I'm glad you're liking the story, though!

anon: I'm glad you like the story so far! Sorry for the long wait! YAY! YOU DIDN'T CRY! I don't want crying reviewers! I'd love to check out your fic, but I don't know what the title is, and I can't find your profile and stuff, since you put in an anonymous review. Please, if you have a fic you want me to check out, at least PM me! I'd love to read and review!

Abitat Eco: I'm so sorry for the long delay! I'm glad you liked the chapter! I hope to make them all cute as a friendship gang. I hope you like this chappy as well! I'm afraid I can't have Bill Hawks dying, but he WILL die in future chapters. I'm sure you know, right? *nudge nudge, wink, wink*

HHHEEEEEEEY! *snatches hatchet from Abbie* I WANTED TO DO THAT! *hacks him to tinier pieces* Much better. ;D

Blackshadow the Fangirl: I'm glad you like it so far! I just invented this couple for no good reason, but I'm glad it's not leaving any negative effects on fans! Thanks so much for the compliment on my writing!

Thanks so much for reviewing guys! It really means a lot to me! And thanks to you guys who participated on the Blackout! Imma give you guys something special- I'm going to enter your OC in my story. Please PM me what they look like, their gender, what they like and dislike, love interest, etc. And then, I'll add them in my story. Remember, in PM, not review. Thanks so much!

Enjoy the chappy!

(P)(L)

"… And don't forget, you all have page 5 in your math book for homework if you didn't finish."

"Page what?" The boy who sat behind me- Gerald - whispered. I rolled my eyes, "Page five, Gerald."

He grinned, "Thanks, Clivey."

I cringed, _"Don't_ call me that."

He shrugged, "Whatever you say, Clivey!"

I sighed and slung my backpack over my shoulder, waiting for the bell.

"Hey, what was the answer to question seven?"

I glared at him from over my shoulder, "I'm not going to tell you." Gerald frowned, and huffed, turning away.

_BRIIIIING!_

I let out a sigh of relief, and practically flew out the door.

"Clive! Wait for me!"

My feet immediately stopped, and I turned, this time with a smile on my face. I saw Melina giving a last wave to Cliff and Sally, and another girl whose name was Pamela. She was a pretty girl with brown hair and blue eyes. But she was far too shy, that it got annoying.

"Hurry up, 'Lina!" I called.

She rolled her eyes and ran over to me, "You're so impatient!" she giggled. I chuckled, "Well, it isn't my fault I want an answer if I can come over tomorrow!"

She sighed, "Good point."

I laughed and we ran out the school. We started walking down the sidewalk, heading to where I presumed Melina's house. We didn't talk for a while.

The silence was unbearable.

Then she asked it.

"Clive… How did your parents… Well, I hope you don't mind my asking… How did they… Well, you know…"

"How did they die?"

Melina looked down, ashamed, "I'm sorry. That was incredibly rude of me…"

I shook my head, "No… No, it's fine… I… I'm sorry, I don't think I want to tell you yet," I smiled at her slightly, "I'll tell you soon. When I'm ready."

She smiled back, and touched my shoulder, "Okay. But I'm still sorry."

I looked away, feeling a light blush covering my cheeks. Why, though?

"Nah, it's okay…"

Melina looked ahead, and pointed, "There's my house, Clive! Hurry up!"

I laughed, and we ran to the large building she called her "house".

We reached the door, and Melina gave it a few firm knocks, smiling giddily. Have I ever explained her smile? No? Well, it's a bit like a candle on a cloudy day. It's a light, and hold it to another candle, it lights up too. Her smiles are extremely contagious.

Woah. Since when did I start thinking things like that? I was starting to smile as well. Probably from excitement.

The door opened, and a plump young lady smiled at Melina.

"Why, hello Mistress Melina! How was your day? And who is this young man with you?"

Melina smiled as the lady took her bag, "Hello, Martha! This is Clive. He won't be staying long, but we're going to ask Father something. My day was great, thanks! Though, my apple sauce was taken by a certain someone." At this, she looked at my direction, and I stuck my tongue at her.

She laughed, and led me down a corridor, where we could hear a piano play. She smiled, and opened the door. There was a man, with lots of hair sitting at the piano seat, his back facing us. He turned to a nearby desk, and scribbled something down on a piece of paper. He looked up at the sound of the door creaking open.

He smiled, "Ah, Melina! How are you, dear?" Melina smiled, "I'm fine, Father. I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. Remember I was telling you about Clive?"

I smiled nervously, and held out my hand, "Hello, Mr. Whistler. I guess Melina already told you about me, but I'm Clive Dove."

Mr. Whistler smiled at me, and shook my hand, "Ah yes! The boy Constance adopted! It's a pleasure, Clive. To what do I owe the honor?"

Melina smiled, "Father, I was hoping Clive could come over tomorrow. He's going to ask Consta- Ah... Ms. Dove if he can, when he gets your permission. Can he…?"

Mr. Whistler smiled and nodded, "Of course. You're welcomed here anytime, Clive."

I blinked, and gave him toothy grin, "Thanks!" I suddenly felt a flash of confidence in me. Dove Manner wasn't _that _far from here. Maybe, if I ran the fastest I could…

"I'll be right back!"

And in a flash, I ran out the door.

(A/N: *sigh* Oh Clive, you little ninny…)

(P)(L)

"Constance!"

I burst into the manner, and looked around wildly. Why was I so desperate, though?

Constance hurried toward the entrance of the manor, "Clive, darling! Whatever is the matter?"

I placed my backpack on the ground and spoke between pants, "Can I… please… stay at Melina's… house for a... while?"

Constance blinked but then smiled, "Of course, Clive. So long as it's okay with her father."

I grinned and nodded, giving her a light peck on the cheek, before zooming out again.

On my way out, I could've sworn Constance said something.

Something about being smitten.

(P)(L)

"Clive! You just ran out! Where did you go?"

I panted and leaned over, my hands on my knees, as I caught my breath. Melina sighed and turned to Martha, "Martha, could you please get him a glass of water? He must be extremely tired."

Martha nodded, and scurried out. In the meantime, Melina took ahold of my arm and pulled me back toward the piano room.

"Come on, you. You need to rest."

I obliged, and sat down on the large chair once we entered inside. Melina crossed her arms at me, "You went to ask Constance, didn't you?"

I smirked, "Gee, how'd ya guess?"

Melina smiled excitedly and sat on the couch next to the chair, "What'd she say?" she whispered loudly.

I smiled and gave her a thumbs up sign.

Melina clapped her hands, grinning. Mr. Whistler came in, his eyebrow raised.

"You realize you could have just called Constance."

My eyes widened, and my cheeks burned. I looked down, pinching myself not to give back a nasty remark. Melina frowned,

"Well, _*I*_ think it was sweet. And you run very fast, Clive."

Mr. Whistler's eyebrow rose higher. I blushed and grinned, "Thanks, 'Lina."

I looked at Mr. Whistler, "D-Did you need me, sir?" I asked nervously. He shook his head.

"Just came by to give you this."

He handed me the glass of water. I smiled, grateful, and quickly gulped it down, as he left. Melina walked toward the piano, settling down on the seat.

She raised her fingers, and pressed them against the keys.

And then she began to play.

It was a beautiful tune. I could feel all sorts of emotions at once.

But then… Then, she started to sing.

I stared at her, as if she was a siren from the Greek myths. No, not even a siren could sound that beautiful. Nothing seemed to describe the beauty that spilled from the piano and her lips.

But then it stopped. The magic disappeared.

I felt a hollow sadness. I could have cried. But then Melina was looking at me strangely.

"Clive… You… You're staring at me really intently…"

I blinked and felt blood rush to my cheeks again. I looked down.

"Ah… You sing beautifully."

She blushed and stroked the ivory keys with her index finger, "Thank you." she mumbled.

I smiled, "Hey, maybe you can teach me how to play the piano like that?"

She looked at me in surprise, "I-I suppose." she stuttered, "But you'd have to start off simply. This stuff is complicated."

I smirked, "Melina, you're talking to one of the smartest third graders in our class!"

She rolled her eyes, and scooted sideways on the piano seat. She patted the space next to her, "Well the, Oh Smart One? Let's try a "difficult" one."

I gave her a toothy grin, and sat next to her. She flipped through the music sheets, until she stopped at one.

"Here. This one should be easy, once you get the hang of it. A Song of the Stars."

I blinked, "That's a pretty name."

She smiled, and nodded, "Now, I'll play the piece first. While I am, close your eyes."

I nodded, and she began playing, while I closed my eyes like I was told.

At first, underneath my eyelids, it was darkness. Then, small lights appeared. They glowed brighter, and started to move. More lights appeared, and they began to move around, as if dancing.

The stars in my eyes _were_ dancing.

It was at that moment, when Melina began to sing.

I could see the sea. The stars skimmed the waters, and twirled about. I felt a smile slowly stitch itself onto my lips. We were like that for some time- her singing and playing, and me with my eyes closed. Until at last, the music ended, and I slowly opened my eyes.

Melina smiled at me, "Well? What do you think?" she asked, her voice low.

I blinked and opened my mouth, "That was… Indescribable…"

Melina's eyes twinkled, "Thank you. Now it's your turn."

I blinked again, this time stunned.

My turn?

(P)(L)

A/N: And there ya go! Did you like it? I made it longer, just for you guys! And to apologize for my lateness… Again, thanks so much for reviewing! It really means a lot! Good news- School is almost over! And when it ends, I'm going to go triple time, updating for you guys! Well, have a good day. Then a week. Then month. Just keep having the good!

Pieces to Peace!

~Anthea Triton~


	7. Mixed Feelings and a Flashback

A/N: ACK! *dodges tomatoes* I'M SORRY! I have been having a very busy, busy, busy-as-a-bee week! But here is the update- It's going to take me some time to update my other story, _When we first met,_ but I will eventually. Again, I'm so sorry for such a long wait! Here's the- Oh! Wait! Gotta answer reviews first. :3

lilyb12: I'm so glad you liked it! I'm also sooooo sorrryyyy that this took so long! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Abitat Eco: *stern voice* I am very happy that you liked the chapter, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to arrest you for saying my line.

JUST KIDDING!

Really? You really think it should be the new trend? Aww! Thanks so much! I feel so flattered! I'm glad you liked how I wrote Mr. Whistler. I was happy to review your story! I'm still reading the current chapter, but I _will _review again! Of course I'll keep writing this!

Ohmigosh… WE CAN'T LET BILL HAWKS COME BACK TO- Wait. Yes, we can! Then we can kill him over and over again! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!

Professor H. Clayton: … Umm… Well, it seems my story has no compliments or critic help from you, then. You just care about the OCs… *sniffs and goes to emo corner* (you know I'm kidding ;) )

Right! Now, let's start this chapter, right? Right. Right? Ri-

I'll shut up now.

(P)(L)

"Now press this key…"

I nodded, pressing the cold key uneasily.

"And there you go! Now, try again, without my help!"

I smiled shakily, and nodded. I began playing the piano slowly, messing up here and there. But when I finished, Melina clapped in delight. "You were excellent, Clive! Absolutely, for a beginner!"

I grinned at her, and blushed slightly, "Well, you're a great teacher," I said shyly. She blushed but smiled, thanking me.

Mr. Whistler then opened the door, "Clive, there's someone here for you."

I looked at Melina, as we shared a look of disappointment.

Slowly, I got off the piano stool, and made my way to the entrance, Melina following. There, was Abigail, the maid that had comforted me when I had my angry fit. I smiled weakly at her, and she smiled back,

"It's time to go home, Master Clive."

I nodded, and turned to Melina and Mr. Whistler,

"Thanks for having me here."

Mr. Whistler smiled, "Thank you for coming. It isn't often Melina has friends over, and when she does, it's usually Janice."

Melina looked down shyly, and smiled, "I'll see you on Monday, Clive. Maybe next time, you'll meet Janice." She said, as she waved to me. I waved back, and walked down the sidewalk, with Abigail beside me.

After we left, Abigail smiled, "Did you have a nice time, Master Clive?"

I nodded quietly, an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach. Abigail looked down at me, concerned.

"Is everything alright?"

I nodded, "Yes, sorry. I'm fine, thank you."

Abigail, knowing she couldn't say I was wrong, stayed silent and nodded. I glared at the ground. I still felt warm. I still had a sliver of happiness in me. The way Melina taught me the piano, it felt nice… Like… Well, like she accepted me.

Was that normal?

I didn't need to be accepted. But I felt… Strange. Bah, nevermind. It's probably nothing.

Of course it was…

Wasn't it?

(P)(L)

Two days passed. I walked to school, thinking back at the lesson. When I had returned to Dove Manner, I had immediately gone to the big piano Constance kept, and showed her what Melina had shown me.

"Oh well done, Clive!" she had said happily, clapping her hands in delight. I had blushed, and explained to her that Melina taught me. She and Abigail shared a glance, and she smiled.

"How kind of her." She had said.

Constance certainly acted weird. As if she knew something I didn't. And I hate it when someone does that. I shook my head, thoughts bouncing around in my head.

Entering the school, I sat on the bench Melina and I usually had lunch. I waited for Melina to show up. I smiled, when I saw her entering the school.

She looked around, probably looking for me. When her eyes landed on me, she smiled, waved, and ran over.

"H-Hello, Clive! Good morning!" she panted.

I looked at her in concern, "Are you alright, Melina?" I asked. She smiled and nodded, "Lately, my breathing has been a bit troubled." She explained, "But the doctor says it's nothing serious."

I looked at her, not believing, but I sighed and gave her smile, "Well, okay. Here, sit down." Melina smiled at me gratefully, and sat down, catching her breath.

"Constance says you're very kind and talented, for showing me that song." I said eventually. She smiled, "Thank her for me, will you?" she asked. I smiled, and nodded.

We looked around, waiting for the bell to ring. Suddenly, to my surprise, Gerald ran up to us.

"Hiya Melina!" he cried, grinning at her. Melina smiled kindly, "Hello Gerald. How are you?"

He blushed, and scratched his neck, "Oh, I-I just wanted to see if you're okay, from Sunday."

Surprised, I looked at Melina, whose face was growing red. "On Sunday?" I questioned. Gerald frowned.

"Melina and I go to the same church." He said flatly, "After mass, we chased around a bit. Just playing around… But then…"

_Flashback:_

"Tag! You're it, 'Lina!"

Melina laughed, "You'll regret that, Gerald!"

Gerald, grinning because he finally caught the girl's attention, ran off. Melina smiled, and chased after him. Gerald zig-zagged around the lawn that was in front of the church. He ran in circles. He ran in shapes and just straight lines.

He suddenly realized Melina had stopped running.

He turned.

Melina's eyes were wide open, gripping her neck, mouth gaping. Her knees buckled beneath her, and she fell, trembling. Gerald ran over to her.

"Melina! Melina, what's wrong?" he cried. Melina gagged.

She was choking.

Panicked, Gerald screamed, "Help! Help! Melina's choking! PLEASE! SOMEONE _HELP_!"

A man, exiting a nearby shop heard his calls. He turned, and saw the choking girl, and the desperate boy. Jumping over the bushes, he ran over to them.

Not saying a word, he lightly pushed Gerald away, and wrapped his arms around Melina's stomach. He thrust his arms upwards as he pressed. He did this twice, and suddenly, something popped out from Melina's mouth.

Butterscotch.

Gerald's eyes widened, as Melina gasped. The man turned her around,

"Are you alright?" he asked kindly, his deep voice comforting.

Melina's eyes sparkled with tears, and she suddenly cried out loud, and flung her arms around him, sobbing. "Thank you!" she cried, "Thank you so much!"

The man looked surprised, but gave a soft smile and hugged her back. When Melina finally let go, her eyes were red and puffy for crying so much.

Mr. Whistler walkout out the church and saw them. Walking over, he saw the state Melina was in, and his eyes narrowed at the man.

"What happened?" he said curtly.

Melina looked at her father, "Father, I was choking!" she said breathlessly, "This man saved me!"

The man smiled and shook his head, "Anyone would have done it." He said kindly.

Mr. Whistler's eyes widened, and he hugged Melina tightly. He looked up at the man.

"Thank you." He said softly, not letting his daughter go. Gerald fidgeted.

"What did you choke on, Melina?" her father asked gently. She turned and pointed to the candy on the ground. Mr. Whistler looked at her sternly, "Let this be a lesson to you, Melina Whistler." He said firmly. Melina nodded, and wiped away her tears.

The man stood from his kneeling position. Melina smiled at Gerald, "See you at school then." She said. He gave a small smile and waved.

Melina turned to the man, "Thank you, again."

The man smiled, and began to walk away. He turned, tilted his tall top hat, and let out a chuckle.

"That's what a gentleman does."

_End of Flashback_

A/N: There ya go! I won't be adding OCs yet, well, in this chapter obviously. Hope you're not angry about that! Well? What do you think of this chapter? And is it just me, or does Gerald like Melina? Oooo! I love leaving you guys in suspense! XD Well, I already have planned some things for the next chapter, but I'm going to try and update my other stories. Sorry! But at least you have this chapter! Thanks for reading! See ya around!

Pieces to Peace!

~Anthea Triton~


	8. Failing eyesight

A/N: Okay, Okay- I know this has been a really long time, but hey, it wasn't my fault! I thought my stories were lost forever! I was going to leave a note but thankfully, my dad saved me- so here's the update! Let's get the answering over with, and start the chapter!

lilyb12: Pretty nerve-wracking, eh? Sorry for the wait!

Abitat Eco: No, you aren't going to get arrested for saying wicked. ;P Of course I included Layton! Why wouldn't I? Hahaha! You're pretty close, Abbie! I will be updating _When we first met _pretty soon, so keep your eyes open! MUAHAHAHAHA! TAKE THE BILL HAWKS! LET'S SEE IF HE LIKES GRENADES TOO!

Blackshadow the Fangirl (for Chap. 5): Stolen food is deeee-lish! XD

(For Chap. 6 and 7): I'm glad you like it so far! Ha, I couldn't resist adding in Layton!

Gerald: *stares at Blackshadow* Ummm…. No comment…

Me:*tastes the love* Mmmmm…. Lovely. And it's fine if you talk to the characters- they get lonely. :3

Thanks so much for the reviews, guys! I LARVE YOU! Now, I have an announcement:

I want to make a song based chapter. I have a poll on my profile- Vote for which song I should use. I will only be having three more suggestions left, and then I will be taking down the "Let me PM you, I know a great one!" suggestion. So please check that out! Right, without further ado, I present the-

*Clive and Melina shove me out the window*

(P)(L)

My eyes widened, and I looked at Melina angrily,

"Why didn't you-"

"Melina!"

I turned, annoyed that I had been interrupted. My annoyance turned to confusion. Three girls approached Melina, with an older boy after them. Melina sighed, but gave them a weak smile.

The boy had blonde hair and glinting green eyes, with a crooked smile as he saw Melina. One of the girls was blonde; with a cap like mine- actually she looked a lot like me, which was a bit unnerving…

She wore a pale blue shirt, white braces; a cap like mine, as I already said, and she had a bag slung over her shoulder- probably her school bag. She wore black shoes, and her long blonde hair was slightly curly, but very wavy. It was tied in pigtails with two small ribbons, and her eyes suddenly lit up when she saw me. I resisted the urge to get up and run.

The other girl had long brown hair, and pale skin. Like the boy, she had stunning green eyes, which were shielded by glasses. She wore a blue uniform, with a book underneath her arm.

The last girl had short brown hair, ending up to her chin. Her brown eyes were bright, reminding me of Sally. Her skin was tanned, and she wore a bright orange dress, and green shoes, making her remind me of a pumpkin as well.

They all stopped in front of Melina and all suddenly began to talk at once. They were silenced when the bell suddenly rang, signaling the school was officially going to start.

Melina was the first to get up and run towards the classroom- probably because she was eager to get out from the spotlight.

The boy walked to the opposite side of the school, leaving me to guess that he was a fourth grader, a grade higher than us.

When entering the classroom, Sally approached me, and poked my chest.

"Today we're having partners!" she said cheerfully. I nodded, watching Melina sit down at her desk.

Sally continued, "Want to be my partner? We get to be in groups, and Cliff is going to be Melina's partner. We're all going to be in one group though… A bit confuzzling…"

I gave her a short smile, "Yeah, sure."

She grinned, and skipped back to her desk, while I headed toward mine. I glared at Melina. She sighed and mouthed:

_Recess._

(P)(L)

"Now, find your group, get your partners in that group, and have fun!"

I sighed, standing from my desk. Melina and Cliff joined each other and walked toward me, as Sally took the game cards from Mrs. Blacklock, and skipped back toward us. She handed Melina and Cliff their cards, and began separating the cards between her and I.

"Hey, wait." I said, noticing something.

Sally looked up, "Hm?"

I pointed to the card she had just given me, "You gave me a fifteen. We need to give those back to Mrs. Blacklock, it's not supposed to be in the deck."

Sally frowned and took the card. She squinted at it, and her frown deepened.

"Liar. That's not fifteen." She said simply.

My eyes narrowed, "That is to. That there, is a one, and a five. Thus, fifteen."

She crossed her arms, "You're wrong!"

I rolled my eyes, "Then what is it, Sally?"

She hesitated, and looked down, "I… I don't know…"

Cliff looked over to us, "What's wrong?" he asked quietly. I shoved the card in front of his face, "What is this number?"

He looked at me, as if I was stupid. But then, it was a stupid question.

"That… That's fifteen."

Melina looked over his shoulder and nodded, "Yep. One and five."

Sally glared at them, "But-"

I interrupted, "So what do you think it is? Hm?"

Sally burst into tears.

"_I DON'T KNOW!"_

I jumped, and Melina punched my shoulder, giving me a death glare. She patted Sally's shoulder.

"There, there… Whatever do you mean?"

Sally sniffled, "N-Nevermind…"

Melina opened her mouth to disagree but Sally seemed to brighten.

"Mrs. Blacklock! We have a fifteen card over here!" she called.

The three of us looked at each other, dumbfounded.

We continued playing. But I was growing worried. I repeatedly had to point out numbers to her, saying that she got one wrong, or she had to pull out a three, not a five.

What was going on?

(P)(L)

A/N: There we are! Ooh, first appearances of the OCs! And what's happening to Sally? MUAHAHAHA, I'm evil. :3 Now, don't forget the poll! Sorry if this was short…


End file.
